Roles Reversed
by kelsey4794
Summary: Percy goes to camp to explain to Annabeth what Nico told him, but things don't go as smoothly as he hoped.


Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Author's Note: Feel free to review, in fact it would make me happy, however I do not want flames. Thanks for reading!

Roles Reversed

"Hey man, thanks, for everything." I said to him.

"Yeah I'll see you around Percy." Nico muttered. Then he left as suddenly as he came. I had so much to do now, that Nico told me everything. I had briefly explained to Tyson and I figured Grover probably already knew everything I knew (because of the empathy link we had.) I just needed to tell Annabeth, the one person in the world that I wanted to see most. But I was nervous, everything between us was so different now.

"O' Goddess of the rainbow, accept this offering" I muttered while throwing a golden drachma into the stream of water coming out of my shower head. "Annabeth Chase Camp Half-Blood" I said clearly. I took a deep breath preparing myself for whatever might come out of her mouth, things had been tense the last time I saw her.

"Percy!" she said clearly startled. "What's up?" she asked me raising her eyebrows.

"Nico dropped, by I've got to talk to you, I'll be at camp soon, meet me by the lake" I told her quickly not giving her time to say no. And I turned off the water.

After my mom dropped me off at the border, I nearly sprinted to the lake. I was there just for a moment when Annabeth walked over. Her hair was damp. She kept shaking her shoulders, like some sort of a weird twitch. "Hey Percy" she said reaching her hand behind her back to scratch it.

"Hey" I told her. I began to explain to her what Nico had told me, but she didn't seem to be paying attention, which was really weird for her. "Are you alright?" I asked her, and as I said it she started to shake, clawing desperately at her back, stomach, and shoulders. I dropped to her side and shook her, "What's wrong?" I asked worried now.

She stood up slowly seeming okay but then she shrieked "Percy I'm on fire, Percy put it out!" and then she ran full speed ahead and jumped into the lake. I didn't hesitate, I jumped in after her. She was pulling at her shirt and was wailing. I got a bubble of air around us. I didn't know what to do but she kept clawing at her camp tee-shirt. Using the strength that the water gave me I pulled her shirt in two and got it off of her, revealing her gray sports bra. Normally I would have been embarrassed, but I was so focused on helping her that I had no emotion. Her skin was red and raw where her tee-shirt had touched it; it looked like she had peeled off a layer of her skin. I allowed the bubble to burst and I swam to the surface of the lake clutching the her shirt, though only on the outside, cradling Annabeth in my arms making sure she had no more contact with the shirt, she was unconscious. As I broke the surface I clambered out quickly and screamed for help. Nobody came so I went as fast as I could while carrying her to the Big House. I took her in and laid her on a bed.

Chiron had assured me that she was going to be okay, but still I didn't leave her side. I was there for three days; spooning ambrosia and nectar into her mouth, and holding icepacks onto her now pink back and stomach. Chiron told me to go to my cabin and get some rest but I ignored him. While she was out Tyson, Grover, Nico, and some other campers came to see how she was doing. Tyson had cried, he was so sad that something had happened to her, but I assured him that she would be okay. Grover tried to play the reed pipes to make her come out of her unconsciousness but all it did was give me a headache, and Nico, well…

When Annabeth came around I was ecstatic. "Seaweed-Brain, you look awful." She muttered.

"Gee thanks Wise-Girl." I told her "You don't look too good yourself" I said, it was a complete lie, she looked beautiful, she always did, but I had seen her look better.

"So this is different", she said jerking her head to the nectar I held. "Usually it's the other way around. What happened to me?" she asked

"Centaur blood was in your shirt." I told her. I explained the entire story to her. She blushed as pink as her back when I told her about how I'd ripped her shirt off, but when I finished she kissed me on the cheek, my heart seemed too big for my rib cage, and she said: "Thank you Percy"

"A bunch of people came to see you while you were out." I told her, "Tyson Grover, NICO." I said putting stress on the last name.

I watched for her response. "That was really nice of them." She said.

"Yeah, uh Nico says he 'hopes you get better really, really, really soon.'" I told her, feeling a twinge of jealousy as I remembered a day that seemed so long ago. "For me?" Annabeth had asked Nico, and Nico had agreed. Maybe she liked Nico, no, no she likes Luke I told myself, but a very small voice in the back of my head said, "Oh yeah well then why did she kiss YOU at the volcano." And I grinned.

"Percy, Percy!" she said

"Oh uh sorry" I said straightening my face

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" she said rolling her eyes. "Hey Percy why didn't you ever tell me when your birthday was?" she asked me after a momenet's silence.

Dang, Chiron must have told her I thought. "Well it isn't something I've been advertising ever since the prophesy." I told her.

"You could have told ME." she countered.

"Yeah I could've" I agreed

After a couple weeks her hives were gone so Chiron said she could go back to her cabin. I walked her out and she leaned ever so slightly on me as we walked.

"Annabeth what happened before you put on that shirt?" I asked her

"After you IM'd I took a shower, I had set a pair of clean clothes outside the shower. Somebody could've switched out my shirt then." She said frowning slightly.

"Yeah but who?" I asked her.


End file.
